Une éternité sans toi
by XxYume-ChanxX
Summary: Pensées de Kira Izuru après la trahison de son capitaine.


Je m'allonge lentement dans mon lit, serrant ma couverture tout en respirant l'odeur laissait par ton dernier passage. Cela ne fais que quelques heures mais pour moi une éternité est passé depuis que tu est parti. Je fixe mécaniquement le mur en face de moi tout en me remémorant nos souvenirs passés ensemble. Tous nos moments passaient à trier les papiers de la division, je te vois encore affaler sur ton bureau,, te plaindre de la quantité de dossier, pour ensuite venir me supplier de les terminer à ta place, je repense à toute les fois ou tu passais ton temps à me taquiner pour passais les longues et ennuyantes heures de bureau et je repense à toute ces nuits passer à tes cotés, dans tes bras que je n'aurais jamais voulu quitter. Je m'en veux encore ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de te retenir, je me demande se qu'il me manquait pour te plaire, n'étais je pas assez attentionné envers toi ? Toute ses journées que j'ai passé à tes cotés cédant au moindre de tes caprices n'ont il pas suffit ? Ou alors est ce Aizen- Taicho ? Qu'avait il de plus que moi ? Dite le moi s'il vous plaît Taichou ou sinon je sens que me cœur ne tiendra pas plus longtemps. J'ai beau essayé de t'oublier, mais ton souvenir s'acharne en moi, il est comme gravé en moi revenant me hanter à chaque secondes, chaque minutes.

J'entends mon réveille sonnait mais je ne me sens pas le courage d'allé travailler. Rien que le fait de m'imaginé retourner dans ses bureaux ou nous avons passé tous ses longues heures ensemble me provoque une autre crise de larme. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'oublier Taicho, je dirais même que j'aurais voulu ne jamais te rencontrer, ne jamais avoir été à cette exercice dans le monde des humains, j'aimerais pouvoir oublier cette magnifique chevelure argenté, et ne parlons pas de tes magnifiques iris bleus que si peu de gens ont aperçus. Taicho pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, pourquoi m'avoir ensuite choisi moi comme vice-capitaine, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi comme amant, pourquoi Taicho ? Si c'est pour m'avoir abandonné ensuite. Vous voulez me voir souffrir ou alors voulez vous me voir mourir ? Dite moi Taicho, dite moi s'il vous plaît, je ferais tous ce que vous désirais mais dite moi s'il vous plaît. Taicho s'il vous paît, revenez moi, je vous jure de tous faire pour vous, de faire attention à toi à chaque minutes à tes cotés, de pensés à toi à chaque secondes, je jure de t'appartenir, de n'appartenir rien qu'à toi, que mes pensées ne soient que pour toi, si elles ne le sont pas déjà. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir ne serais-ce que t'apercevoir, mes plus les jours passent et tu n'est toujours pas la.

Mais ce jours arriva enfin, ce jour ou je peux enfin t'apercevoir, je t'aperçois aux cotés d'Aizen-Taichou et de Tousen-Taicho. Tu ne m'a jamais paru aussi beau. Je sens ton regard déviaient vers moi pendant quelque secondes qui me paraissent une éternité. J'entends mon cœur résonnait irrégulièrement, il bat si fort, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser Taicho. Puis la bataille se termine enfin, Aizen-Taicho a été sceller par Urahara- San, et toi tu n'a plus que quelque semaines à vivre, quelques jours. Ce sont les capitaines qui en ont décidé ainsi, aucun d'eux n'ont eu de pitié pour toi, malgré ton changement de camp, malgré ta tentative d'en finir avec Aizen-Taicho. Ce jour approche de plus en plus et j'ai l'impression de ne plus existé sans toi Taicho, ma vie devient un véritable enfer, un cauchemar Je me demande si j'aurais le courage d'assister à ton exécution, je ne sais pas si je le supporterais. C'est alors que j'ai pris cette décision, c'était deux jours avant ton exécution, j'avançais dans un couloir et je t'aperçois au fond de ce couloir, toi et ton sourire toujours plaqué à ton visage, ce magnifique visage que j'aime tant, que j'admire et que je vénère au plus profond de moi. J'ouvre ta cellule et te libère de tes entraves. Je te regarde, tu as l'air bien affaiblis, il n'ont même pas pris la peine de te soigner de tes blessures, je glisse alors mes mains vers toi et te soignent avec l'un de ses sorts de kido que tu m'as appris et je sens mes larmes glissaient sur mes joues sans pouvoir les arrêter, je me suis alors ensuite jeté dans tes bras, je te sers de toute mes forces et respire profondément ton odeur pour m'assurais que tu est bien réel et seul se mot réussi à franchir mes lèvres :

- Pourquoi ?

Tu me regarde tendrement et me serre à ton tour dans tes bras sans me donner aucune explication, cela te ressemble bien Taicho, décidément tu ne changeras jamais. Et c'est à ce moment la que tu as prononcé ces deux mots que jamais je n'aurais crus entendre de toi : « je t'aime Izuru ».


End file.
